


He didn't even know their names

by A_fish_named_Cthulhu



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: CT-6116 | Kix Needs A Hug, CT-6116 | Kix is alone, Force-Sensitive CT-6116 | Kix, Gen, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), No Romance, Parental CT-6116 | Kix, but only slightly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_fish_named_Cthulhu/pseuds/A_fish_named_Cthulhu
Summary: Kix could have fixed this, he knew he could have. He would do anything for his Vod'ike, even if he had to fight the demagolka Sith themselves. Because of the Sith, and those kriffing Kaminiise, Kix would never see his brothers again.A strong hand dragged him to his feet, but Kix wouldn't let himself be taken back to the freighter. Pieces of the star destroyer were scattered for kliks in every direction. It was a graveyard, and he was the only one in the galaxy to mourn it.“Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc. ni partayli, gar darasuum”I’m still alive, but you are dead. I remember you, so you are eternal.
Relationships: CT-6116 | Kix & Leia Organa, CT-6116 | Kix & Maz Kanata, Finn & CT-6116 | Kix
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	He didn't even know their names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> This is my first Fanfic, so bear with me. I haven't actually read Kix's story in cannon so most of my information is from other Fanfics or from Wookiepedia.  
> I hope to expand a lot on this storyline, and I welcome any constructive thoughts you have on my writing
> 
> *Possible TW implied alcoholism and depression symptoms - Please let me know if there is something I should add*
> 
> Mando'a at the end

Everywhere Kix went, he saw signs of The War.

Nobody else seemed to notice the hole-ridden clankers in the back of cargo-bays, or the LAAT/i parts scattered down hillsides. He once glimpsed a rigged commando droid collecting bets in an underground fight ring.

He hardly believed his eyes when its battered head landed by his feet. Apparently those droids still weren't popular. Especially when they tried to relieve you of your credits with a stun baton.

Kix knew that the only reason he was kept aboard the Meson Martinet was because of his knowledge of separatist holdouts, so he should be used to it by now. Nevertheless, it was still a shock to be reminded of battles fought and brothers lost so very long ago.

That was another thing he hadn’t gotten used to. It had been a full three years ago on Kix’s personal timescale that he had watched Fives stumble into the bathroom at 79’s, but in reality, it had been fifty-three. Only after a few bottles of Correllian brandy would Kix let himself think about his life before, and quite a few more drinks after that before he would talk. Kix was a medic. He knew it was unhealthy, but he couldn't, wouldn't, let himself think about the brothers he didn’t save. Millions of _Vod’e_ all gone like cannon fodder.

The broken shadow of a Venator class star destroyer was the final straw for Kix. He had to get out. Do something. Surely it was fate that crashed them on that moon, he only spotted it as he was jumping down from the hatch of his escape pod. Stumbling, he hit the ground far harder than he meant to. The smoking Martinet forgotten behind him, he ran. He had to see, if only for one last time.

The letters painted 501st blue across the side of the ship stopped Kix’s heart in his throat. It took minutes to realize that he had sunk to his knees, not even bothering to see what the letters said.

Someone placed a hand on his shoulder, but he had long lost the ability to look up and see who it was.

_“. . . The Tribunal "_

Kix almost cried when he heard the name. He shouldn’t be, but he was so very relieved. If it had been the Resolute, he might not have been able to get off the ground.

Looking up he saw the name again, and this time he read it. Just to be sure.

_The Tribunal_

Kix remembered when the Tribunal joined the open circle fleet. Filled to the brim with Shinies far too young to go to war. He knew now that they were lost to the mists of time.

Kix could have fixed this, he knew he could have. He would do anything for his _Vod'ike_ , even if he had to fight the _demagolka_ Sith themselves. Because of the Sith, and those kriffing _Kaminiise_ , Kix would never see his brothers again.

A strong hand dragged him to his feet, but Kix wouldn't let himself be taken back to the freighter. Pieces of the star destroyer were scattered for kliks in every direction. It was a graveyard, and he was the only one in the galaxy to mourn it.

“ _Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc. ni partayli, gar darasuum_ ”

_I’m still alive, but you are dead. I remember you, so you are eternal_

He didn't even know their names.

* * *

The crew of the Martinet sat huddled around the sabacc table inside the ship. Kix was slumped in the charred booth and not at all paying attention to the conversation taking place around him, all of his energy was going into keeping his mind blank. The last thing Kix wanted was to be able to think, and Sidon had confiscated his alcohol several hours previously. He had still managed to get thoroughly _haryc b'aalyc_.

A gruff voice broke through the meticulously constructed fog in his head. Kix blinked at the Arcona across the table

“ Hey Kix, we’re goin’ back to that republic relic tomorrow to scrounge parts for the Martinet. You coming? ”

“ . . . ”

“ Takin’ that as a yes ”

* * *

The silence inside the Tribunal shook Kix to the core. He had never once been in a Venator without feeling the thrum of engines beneath his feet or the shouts of _vod’e_ echoing through the halls. Nothing Kix did could fill the void where his brothers once stood, but this. . .

This was worse.

The longer he wandered, the more he felt something was off. Something beyond the destruction and the silence. Something even beyond the death that had lingered in the air for the five decades the ship had lain in pieces. Kix had known the second he stepped inside, that the Tribunal had gone down at the end. Maybe it had something to do with the _medic instinct_ that Jesse had always sworn he had. He just knew.

Kix had been so lost in thought that he almost missed the footsteps behind him. What was someone, _an outsider_ , doing on this ship? A hand again on his shoulder.

That was when he saw it. Or more accurately, didn't see it. He straightened up so quickly that the person behind him nearly tripped backward over the clutter on the floor.

There were no bodies. Not only that, but there was no trace of the _beskar'gam_ the 501st so prided itself on. Unless the ship had been raided for armor, which was highly unlikely in itself, there should be some trace of the _Vod'e_. He knew there had been some sort of fight in the main hanger bay If the blaster marks in all available surfaces were anything to go by, but even so . . .

Kix forgot completely about the real objective of this outing: to find parts for the Meson Martinet. He now had his own mission.

Noting with disinterest the curious stares of the crew, Kix began a sweep of the ship. If only he could find. . . he didn't know what he was looking for. Maybe there was a small part of himself that hoped he would see his brothers again, or maybe he just hoped to find a buy’ce in the wreckage. Some way to remember his _Vod’ike_.

“ Kix! ” A shout from just outside the hanger bay made him pause.

He bit back a growl, hoping that whoever had broken through his thoughts had something very good to show him.

He was loath to leave the ship, even just to take a few steps outside. He knew it was irrational, but he felt closer to his brothers than he had been since he was taken. Clinging to the last vestiges of a life he would never again have, It took another call before he could haul himself away from the ship. He would be back inside as soon as his _dikut_ crewmates showed him whatever _osik_ they got into this time.

He blinked at the light. He must have been in there longer than he thought if it was mid-day already. . .

Sidon was there with a hand on his shoulder, _so that’s who that was_ , guiding him around a chunk of the command deck. He stepped away leaving Kix to gasp at the sight before him.

He had been right.

Almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vod'e - Siblings/those with a siblinglike relationship (plural)  
> Vod'ike - Younger siblings (plural)  
> buy’ce - Helmet  
> beskar'gam - Armor  
> Demagolka - war criminals, people who commit atrocities  
> Kaminiise - Kaminoans (plural)  
> Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc. ni partayli, gar darasuum - I'm still alive, but you are dead. I remember you, so you are eternal (A Mandalorian remembrance. usually followed by the names of the dead)  
> Haryc b'aalyc - Drunk (lit. tired and emotional)  
> Dikut - idiot  
> osik - shit  
> \--------
> 
> I don't know when this will be updated but I will try to do it regularly


End file.
